love From Stars
by cici hana
Summary: saat seorang alien yang hidup 2000 tahun lamanya di bumi untuk mencari apa artinya manusia, kehidupan dan tingkahnya manusia, juga mencari cinta sejati.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love From Stars

Chapter 1: when fall

Desclaimer: Kamichama karin . koge Donbo

Rated: T

Genre: mystery, friend ship, romance

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, ga nyambung, dll

Summary: saat seorang alien yang hidup 2000 tahun lamanya di

untuk mencari apa arti manusia dan mencari cinta sejati

.

.

Hope enjoy

.

.

Love From Stars

.

.

Bagi yang belum tau aku ambil alur cerita ini dari drama juga aku author baru disini

Jadi

Mohon bantuannya

"Rika, belikan aku coffe mocca dengan coco di atasnya, kuberi kau 3 yen dan sekarang pergi!"

"Tapi Karin-san mana cukup, cofe mocca saja 4 yen ditambah coco jadi 5 yen"

"Jangan banyak tanya mendingan sekarang kau pergi atau aku pecat!"

"Iya"

Rika pergi meninggalkan Karin yang kembali berkutat dengan hand ponenya

"Sikap macam apa itu padahal yang meggaji ku adlah perusahaan kagamine dan dia seenak menyuruh seperti pembantu, aku ini managernya bukan pesuruh Hanazono Karin"

Rika menggerutu terus, tanpa menyadari taman yang ia lewati bercahaya, ketika ia merasa ada yang aneh dia melihat ke kanan, sayang cahaya itu sudah menghilang.

"Paman aku pesan coffe mocca dengan coco di atas nya hmm juga mises versi jumbo"

"Ya, mohon ditunggu"

Rika memilih bangku di belakang sambil menunggu dia melihat pemuda tinggi dngan pakaian serba hitam sambil membaca koran, yang dia herankan pemuda itu membaca koran dengan terbalik, Rika memilih untuk tidak menganggu pemuda itu, takut dia itu teroris atau semacamnya

"Noona ini ice krim mu harganya 8 yen"

"APA 8 yen tapi tuan aku hanya punya 5 yen"

"Baiklah, tak pa toko ku sebentar lagi tutup, terima kasih sudah membeli ice krim, untuk Hanazono karin kan? tidak apa-apa sampaikan salamku padanya" lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum dengan ramah

"Hai, arigatou"

*RIKA POV

Untung saja bapak itu baik kalau tidak aku bisa ditahan lama-lama disitu, tapi aku memikirkan orang tadi, hmmm maksudku dia itu sedikit mencurigakan aku pikir itu terorris atau hantu evil atau... oh ayolah Rika harusnya kau tak berpemikiran seperti itu.

*NORMAL POV

Rika sampai di tempat Karin, bagi yang belum tau Karin adalah artis yang sedang naik daun.

"kyaaaa Karin minta foto donk!"  
"Karin!"

"Hanazono!"

Karin menganggap itu (teriakan fansnya) seperti alunan musik yang indah di telinganya, namun ia teringat sesuatu "COFFE MOCCA!"

Ia melihat ke samping tampat Rika yang berlari sambil membawa sekantung mocca jumbo

"Bagus, mana mocca ku Rika?"  
"Ini"

"Bagus, terima kasih"

Karin mengambil mocca yang berada di tangan Rika

"mari kita selvi!"

Karin mendekatkan mokka itu ke pipi nya dan...

"cisss...^.^"

Tanpa Karin sadari ada seorang laki-laki yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya (bukan fans lo!) dengan wajah datar ia terus melihat Karin sampai semua waktu berhenti dan laki-laki itu pergi, barulah waktu berjalan lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love From stars

Chapter 2: true

Disclaimer: Kamichama karin.

Koge Donbo

Rated: T

Genre: mytery, friend ship, romance

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll

.

.

Makasih sebelumnya yang udah review

mohon Dimaklumi kalau banyak salah soalnya aku newbie

.

.

ENJOY

.

"Ibu aku mohon kali ini saja ya!"

Karin meluncurkan puppy eyenya yang tidak bermutu (ups)

"tidak Karin jadwal mu padat dan tak da tapi-tapian , harus kerja, kalau kau tak kerja dengan apa kita makan, susah sekali, Cuma ber-akting di kaca itu kau tak bisa, ayo cepat jangan marah-marah, Rika kau urus dia!"

"ba-baik bi"Rika membungkuk, ketahuan sekali kalau dia ketakutan

Karin menjulurkan lidahnya ke ibunya, dia merasa sangat kesal karna ya seperti di atas di suruh kerja, hanya untuk mencari kekayaan, dan itu untuk ibunya (menyebalkan)

"Kau dengar Karin, sebaiknya sekarang kau bersiap-siap, sebelum ibu mu kembali murka"

rika mengambil tas kecil dan memberikannya pada Karin

"Baiklah, tapi kau katakan pada tuan kyuto eh siapa namanya?"

"Kazuto"rika menggelengkan kepalanya takjub dengan apa yang di dengar, Karin sendiri tidak tau siapa atasannya sendiri, bahkan pertemuan ke-dua kali antara Rika dan Karin sewaktu baru berkenalan karin sempat lupa dan memanggil Rika dengan rima.

"ah iya, itu dia tuan Kazuto aku sering tidak ingat, karna fans ku terlalu banyak mengertikan?" 'Aku harus, sabar seperti kata tuan Kazuto anak satu ini sangat pandai memancing orang'

batin Rika sambil menghelus-elus dadanya.

"Iya, aku tau itu Karin"

Rika menatap Karin dengan bosan, sedangkan Karin yang bangga-bangga sendiri

*10 minutes more -_-

"Aku siap!,ibu aku berangkat!, Rika ayo, bawa barang-barang ku, kita ke mobil, oh iya kau yang menyetir ya!"

"Iya, barang bawaan mu berat sekali apa isi di dalam ini ha?, batu? "Alat-alat kosmetik, sepatu, baju, celana jeans, short dress, long dress, kalung, cincin, gelang kaki, wig, dan aneka jam ku"

Karin berkata dengan polosnya tak mengerti perasaan Rika yang kesal kepadanya, gara-gara koper serba lengkap yang dia bawa.

*SKIP TIME AT KARIN SYUTING

"siap.. action!"

"sanae, kau pikir dengan kau merebut pacar ku itu tidak mengkhianati persahabatan kita, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku sahabat mu lagi"

karin dengan loyo nya berkata seperti itu sehingga sang sutradara merasa tidak puas dengan akting Karin yang kurang bagus

"CUTTT!Hanazono, apa kau sedang tidak fokus, ini film penting kau pikir ini MTV yang bisa sembarang saja, pikir! kalau tau begini akan kucari pemain lain yang lebih jauh bagus akting darimu"

sutradara itu marah besar dan melempar naskah itu ke tanah (sayang tu T-T)

"Gomen, tuan memang benar aku sedang tidak foukus, bisakah adegan yang lain dulu!"

"Hmm, baiklah, semuanya stand by!"

*SKIP TIME AGAIN ^^

"Karin kenapa tadi tidak fokus, sutradara tadi marah besar, kepada ku, dia bertanya banyak sekali tentang kesehatan, makanan, kehidupan, dan banyak lagi, aku tadi sempat bingung harus jawab apa"kata Rika sambil menahan emosi

"Aku memang sedang tidak fokus, aku kepikiran hmm, bolehkah aku menyimpan suatu, maksudku rahasia tentang kemaren"

"Boleh, apapun boleh"kali ini Rika tersenyum.

"kemaren, serasa waktu itu berhenti dan aku melihat, hmmm tidak jelas juga sih, maksudku aku melihat orang, kalau ga salah laki-laki, tinggi , rambut nya, ahh aku pusing aku tidak bisa mengingat lagi"

Karin memegang kepalanya, sontak Rika terkejut dan mengatakan:

"Karin tak usah di paksakan kalau tak ingat juga ga apa-apa, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, pasti kau capek"Rika menyuruh Karin untuk memegang bahunya.

"baiklah terima kasih Rika, aku terasa sangat pegal kepala ku sakit juga pinggang"

Karin memegang pinggangnya , dia berjalan tertatih sambil memegang pundak Rika (ciri-ciri manager yang baik xD)

'Karin aku tau maksudmu apa, aku juga melihat yang sama" batin Rika


End file.
